Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer and a printing system performing printing on a print-receiving medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printer performing printing on a print-receiving medium is conventionally known. In this prior art printer (label producing device), a print-receiving medium (print-receiving tape) fed out from a print-receiving medium roll (roll) stored in a roll storage part is transported by a feeder (platen roller), and a desired print is formed by a printing head (printing head) on a print-receiving part of the transported print-receiving medium so as to create a print part. The print-receiving medium after print formation is cut by using a cutter (cutting blade) disposed downstream of the printing head.
In the prior art, an element to be detected (black mark) of the transported print-receiving medium is detected by a detecting device (sensor main body). Based on a detection result of the detecting device and an initially-set medium information including an arrangement form of the element to be detected (e.g., a length of the element to be detected along the transport direction) etc. on the print-receiving medium, the transport of the print-receiving medium is controlled to be stopped in a state (hereinafter referred to as a proper state) in which a predetermined intermediate position between the print part last in order along the transport direction and the print-receiving part located immediately before the print part last in order along the transport direction faces the cutter.
However, in the case of using a so-called third-party print-receiving medium roll, even if the transport of the print-receiving medium is controlled to be stopped in the proper state, the detecting device may erroneously detect the position etc., of the element to be detected due to a difference in thickness, material quality, surface treatment, etc. of the print-receiving medium from a so-called genuine print-receiving medium roll, and the transport of the print-receiving medium may not be stopped in the proper state. In such a case, if an operator can easily and intuitively correct the transport stop position of the print-receiving medium on the spot, this is extremely convenient since the operability can be improved. However, no particular consideration is given to such a point in the prior art.